


Stay

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: Choices: Bloodbound - Freeform, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires, bloodbound, first time threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: Tessa is torn. Drawn to both Adrian and Lily, she’s not sure where her heart is leading her. When an opportunity presents itself to find out what the three of them could have, will Tessa find the answers she’s searching for? This is set immediately following Lily’s diamond scene in Book 1, Chapter 6.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Lily Spencer/Main Character (Bloodbound), Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Lily Spencer/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 9





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is uncharted territory for me. I’ve never written anything like this and I’m honestly not sure how this happened. This idea took hold and simply would not let go.

“You’re my monster, Lil.”

Tessa smiles fondly at her best friend as they snuggle together. She runs her hand down Lily’s arm, intertwines their fingers, and brings their joined hands to her lips. She kisses the back of Lily’s hand and Lily giggles.

“You little softy,” she teases and nuzzles into the curve of Tessa’s neck. Tessa smiles again and lets her eyes slide closed. She’s wanted this for so long with Lily – her beautiful, funny, fierce best friend. They’ve always been so close and this just feels…natural and right. Everything else that happened tonight seems like a distant nightmare. Right now, she’s at peace and just so happy. She snuggles under the luxurious weight of Adrian’s down comforter and then stills, the corners of her lips turning down as she thinks of him.

Adrian. A confused knot twists in Tessa’s stomach thinking back on everything that happened on the roof. The way he’d held her and kissed her. He was a staggeringly good kisser. No one had ever kissed her the way he had. He’d made her feel hot all over. And the way he’d looked at her…like he was as amazed by her as she is by him.

Tessa muffles a groan to keep from rousing Lily. She wants Adrian too. She’s never been drawn to anyone as quickly as she was to him. He’s so good. Even after everything he’s seen and everything he’s been through, he still believes in making the world better, in saving people. He’s kind and noble…and sexy as hell. As much as Tessa could probably explain away what happened up on the roof as stress and anxiety over Lily’s turning, she knows that’s not it. She wants him and she thinks he wants her too and that just makes her more confused.

Beside her, Lily shifts a little and Tessa gazes down at her. Lily smiles up at her, warm and sleepy. It makes Tessa’s heart skip a happy beat. She loves this woman so much. She presses a kiss to Lily’s forehead. I want this…I want Adrian. What am I supposed to do?

Lily pulls her closer and Tessa tries to quiet her muddle thoughts. She can’t make this decision now, not tonight. Right now, all she wants is some sleep and some peace and quiet. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and nestles deeper into the bed.

Just as she starts to drift off, she hears the click of an unlocking door and shoots upright, holding the comforter to her chest. Her heart pounds as she watches Adrian stroll into the apartment. He freezes mid-stride, eyes glued to the sight of her and Lily tangled together in his bed.

“I, uh,” he fumbles, staring wide-eyed at them. Tessa seriously doubts this is the most scandalous thing he’s ever seen, but it’s clear he wasn’t expecting to find them together like this.

“I’m, uh, sorry,” he finally gets out and gives them a small, almost embarrassed smile as he turns to leave. “I didn’t realize and I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Wait,” Lily pipes up, sitting up beside Tessa and kissing her bare shoulder. “You don’t have to go, Adrian.”

“Lily!” Tessa gasps. Her face flames as she stares at Lily incredulously. What the hell?!?

“I’m just saying,” Lily shrugs and gives Tessa a devilish smile before turning back to Adrian. “You could join us…if you want and if Tessa wants. It would be a hell of a lot of fun. You’re crazy hot. We’re crazy hot. What do you say, Adrian? How about a little middle-of-the-night delight?”

Lily waggles her eyebrows at Adrian, but Tessa keeps her eyes focused on Lily. She can’t even look at Adrian. She’s mortified and embarrassed by Lily’s suggestion, but even more so by the way her body reacted to the very idea – something hot and hungry runs through her.

“You’re not crazy hot,” Tessa hisses and then shakes her head at Lily’s hurt look. “No, you are, but you are also just plain crazy and apparently insatiable!”

She chances a quick glance at Adrian. He’s standing stock still and watching her closely. She can’t quite read his expression, but then he licks his lips. A hungering look comes into his eyes and they glow red for a brief moment. Tessa sucks in a sharp breath. 

This idea is insane, right? We can’t do this, Tessa thinks to herself. The very thought of the three of us…together…is….

“Actually,” Adrian’s voice interrupts the barrage of images that run through Tessa’s mind. He walks toward the bed with hesitant steps. “that’s not uncommon for newly turned vampires. Everything – every feeling, every sensation, every…desire becomes unbearably strong and feels unquenchable.”

Adrian holds Tessa’s gaze with such intensity that she has to look away after a moment. Her heart beats a painfully fast rhythm in her chest. His words echo almost exactly what Lily said earlier and Tessa wonders what it’s like to feel such powerful hunger, such potent lust for everything. Tessa looks between the two vampires. The idea that these two gorgeous, incredible people are currently lusting after her is intoxicating and arousing. Can I really do this? Have sex with my best friend and my boss/whatever we are after what happened on the roof?

She looks at Lily. Her best friend’s eyes spark with hungry and a playful promise of something unforgettable.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Tess,” Lily says, kissing her cheek softly.

Tessa turns her gaze to Adrian and finds he’s still watching her with that same intense gaze. It’s filled with a heat and longing she’d only glimpsed before.

“She’s right, Tessa,” he confirms. “This is up to you. I can’t say I don’t want this…I absolutely do, but the choice is yours.”

Tessa pauses as her mind fills again with images of hands and lips and bodies moving together, of Lily and Adrian. Her breath becomes shallow as a wave of blazing heat comes over her. She nods slowly, looking from Adrian to Lily and back again.

“I want this…I want you both,” she whispers.

“Oh, hell yes,” Lily grins and cups the back of Tessa’s neck, pulling her into a scorching kiss. Tessa returns it, letting Lily’s tongue into her mouth to tangle with her own. Their hands move over each other’s bodies again and Tessa can’t believe, again, how good it feels to touch Lily this way.

When they come up for air, Tessa turns to see Adrian standing at the foot of the bed, unclothed and half hard already. Her jaw drops looking over his body. It’s littered with lifetimes of scars, but they don’t take away from how absolutely gorgeous he is. His chest and abs look as though they’re cut from stone, hard and smooth. His torso tapers to a slim waist. His cock is thick and Tessa can’t help but squirm a little as she imagining him inside her.

“Oh, god, you are crazy hot,” Lily laughs delightedly, licking her lips a little in anticipation. Her eyes flash red for a moment and Tessa realizes that happens when she and Adrian are turned on, as though their basest desires bring out their vampiric side. For some reason, it turns her on even more. 

“She’s right, you are hot…and very impressive,” Tessa says, breathless already.

Adrian smiles at that, a flirtatious and bold smile that makes him look somehow even sexier. He crawls up the bed and lays himself over Tessa, leaning her back onto the bed. He presses his lips to hers and kisses her soundly. His kiss is more intense than Lily’s. Where Lily is playful and teasing, he's fierce and demanding.

Tessa moans when she feels Adrian pull down the comforter covering her. His large, warm hand moves down her body, cupping her breast for a moment before he slips between her legs, fingering with deft strokes. She’s already so wet and his fingers move easily and deeply within her. Tessa’s eyes close and she gets lost in the sensation of his kiss and the way he twists his fingers just so and the waves of pleasure that come over her.

“Oh, fuck yeah, just like that!”

Lily’s voice is a shrill cry beside her and Tessa looks over, breaking her kiss with Adrian with a gasp. Beside Tessa on the bed, Lily writhes as Adrian’s fingers move through her folds too, simultaneously pleasuring them both.

“Oh, god,” Tessa moans, “that is so hot, so hot.”

She can’t take her eyes off the way both she and Lily are bucking against Adrian’s ministrations, both of them at the mercy of his exceptionally gifted hands. His thumb moves over her clit, pressing hard, and Tessa cries out in unison with Lily.

“Ambidextrous, eh, boss?” Lily teases in a gasping voice.

“Luckily for you two,” Adrian smirks and increases his strokes, pushing another finger into Tessa, stretching her in the most delicious way. It feels so good, so damn good. Three hundred years of practice apparently pays off.

Tessa looks over at Lily and her friend’s eyes turn dark red again. She surges forward and catches Tessa’s lips in a hot, messy kiss, their tongues tangling through their moans as Adrian pushes them both to the edge. Lily moves down to kiss Tessa’s neck, fangs scraping ever so slightly along her veins and it makes Tessa come, body going taut and crying out. Lily follows a moment later, swearing and screaming. 

“Holy shit,” Lily pants, a giddy smile on her face.

“Yeah, that,” Tessa says hoarsely. Her body is positively thrumming after her release. She feels relaxed and yet she still wants more.

Adrian chuckles and Tessa looks over to see him kneeling on the bed between her legs. His hand is on his cock, now fully hard, dark and veiny. He strokes lazily up and down as he watches her and Lily.

Tessa crooks her finger at him, beckoning him closer. Adrian smiles and leans down, his firm chest pressing to hers. He gives her a lingering, passionate kiss that only stirs up the heat and tension in her body even more. Tessa reaches up and rakes her hands through his hair, holding him close and deepening their kiss. Adrian’s hands move along her body, stroking her breasts and thumbing over her nipples. Tessa pushes toward him. She wants to feel all of him. His hard length presses hotly against her stomach and she wraps her legs around his waist, urging him closer. Adrian breaks their kiss and looks deeply into her eyes.

“Tessa,” he murmurs her name in a low, gruff voice and Tessa shivers a little at the sound. “Do you know how beautiful…” he kisses her again, more urgently this time, “and inspiring…” his eyes begin to turn crimson as he stares down at her, “and astonishing you are? I haven’t felt like this about anyone in so long and I have wanted you from the moment I met you.”

“What about Lily?” she asks, needing to make sure he understands that she wants this to be about all of them…together.

Adrian looks over to where Lily is watching the two of them with a look of pure arousal on her face. Her tongue is pressed to one of her sharp fangs as she grins at Adrian.

“Yeah, what about me?”

“Lily,” he gives her a grin of his own, “is an unexpected but welcome surprise.”

He leans over and kisses Lily who bites at his lower lip playfully and he laughs darkly, “A most welcome surprise.”

Turning back to Tessa, he teases her wet, aching slit with the tip of his cock and she almost purrs with anticipation and need.

“May I, Tessa?” he asks, voice catching on a groan. She nods eagerly and pulls him into another brief, hard kiss.

“God, yes, Adrian,” she tells him, “I want you so bad.”

That’s all he needs. His eyes turn deep red, fangs revealing themselves, and Tessa realizes that’s becoming a serious turn-on for her. She knows it means that he’s as into this as she is, that he’s filled with the same desperate, carnal need that she is. Knowing that makes all of this so much better.

She expects him to take her hard and fast, but he doesn’t. Instead, Adrian sinks into her waiting heat in a slow, smooth move. Tessa’s breathing hitches at the feeling. It’s the most full she’s ever felt. She bucks her hips and Adrian groans as he begins thrusting in steady, measured movements. A sensation of ecstasy swells through her body and Tessa’s eyes roll back in her head as she starts to move with him.

“My god, you two look incredible together,” Lily’s voice sounds in her ear, breath hot against her skin. She feels Lily’s lips press wet, open-mouthed kisses down Tessa’s neck to her breasts, lavishing them with attention. When Lily’s fangs scrape against her sensitive taut nipple, Tessa cries out wantonly. She can almost feel Lily smiling against her.

“I love hearing you like this, Tess,” she says, moving to kiss down her stomach. “It’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yes, it is,” Adrian says through a low grunt. He pulls himself almost out of her before impaling her again and Tessa’s back arches clear off the bed.

“Oh, god, Adrian!” Tessa cries, “You feel so good!”

She forces open her eyes and sees Adrian is watching her with blood-red eyes. Lily has moved down the length of her body, head poised over Tessa’s core. She winks up at Tessa before ducking her head. Her tongue licks over her clit teasing for a second before she sucks it between her lips, tugging a little. The twin sensations of Adrian’s increasingly hard thrusts and Lily’s lip and tongue on her are too much and Tessa thrashes on the bed, grasping at the sheets beneath her. 

“Oh, god. Oh god! OH GOD!” Tessa screams. She can’t seem to form any other words. She’s never felt like this before, never felt so overwhelmed by absolute, unadulterated pleasure. She can feel Lily’s tongue brushing against where she and Adrian are joined and hear Adrian groaning and swearing and Tessa comes again so hard that her vision flashes white and then black as she almost passes out. For a moment, she can’t even move. Her body feels completely boneless. She closes her eyes and tries desperately to catch her breath as her heart thunders in her chest.

When finally she does manage to force her eyes open, Tessa gasps. Lily’s mouth is around Adrian’s cock, sucking and bobbing her head. Adrian’s eyes are closed. He lets out a satisfied sigh as Lily moves, her hands gripping his thighs. One of Adrian’s hands cups the back of Lily’s head, not forcing her in any way. Tessa watches as he twines his fingers through her purple and black dreadlocks and gives a quick tug. Lily moans low around him and takes him deeper into her mouth and throat. It’s unbelievably hot and Tessa lets out a whispered wow.

At the sound of her voice, Adrian opens his eyes and catches Tessa watching them. He gives her a sly, lascivious smile and moves his hand from Lily’s head to between Tessa’s legs once again. She whimpers as he begins moving them within her overly sensitive folds. She feels like she’s going to lose her mind if she comes again, but she can’t stop her body from thrusting up toward his probing fingers.

Lily sees what’s happening and releases Adrian with a wet sound. She sits up and grabs his head between her hands, giving him a quick, hard kiss that Adrian returns eagerly. Tessa doesn’t think she’s seen anything hotter than the two of them together. They’re beautiful. When Lily breaks their kiss, she looks down at Tessa squirming and whimpering under Adrian’s hand. She leans close to Adrian, red eyes fiery with heat, and grins wickedly at Tessa.

“Fuck her again, Adrian.”

Tessa’s eyes widen and she screams as Adrian sheaths himself inside her in one hard thrust. Lily moves to Tessa’s breasts, sucking and biting and licking. Tessa is babbling almost incoherently now. Her mind is gone. Her existence is made up of heat and movement and the feeling of Adrian and Lily. Adrian moves at a punishing pace this time, no doubt desperate for his own release. His face is a mask of need and passionate desire. His previously measured thrusts are pounding and unrelenting and Tessa bounces on the bed as she tries to keep up with him. It’s almost painful but the pleasure is there too, filling her and taking her over. Lily moves up and kisses Tessa again and Tessa can taste the salty taste of Adrian on Lily’s lips. She moans as they kiss messily and hungrily.

“You are so amazing, Tess,” Lily whispers in an awed voice. “Amazing and so beautiful, baby.”

Lily is looking down at her with such adoration that Tessa reaches out and cups her friend’s face with a shaking hand.

“Sit on my face,” she gasps out the command through her haze.

“What?” Lily blinks at her in surprise, but a wild, eager smile is on her lips.

“You heard me,” Tessa moans, glancing up at Adrian to see him watching them both. The pace of his thrusts increases again and she knows he must be getting close. “I want to make you come too. I want us all to come.”

Lily kisses her hard and then whispers excitedly in Tessa’s ear, “Best roomie ever.”

Tessa laughs breathlessly and then Lily is positioning herself over her. Her pussy is soaking wet and Tessa immediately starts lapping at her, dipping her tongue into her folds. Muffled by Lily’s smooth thighs on either side of her head, Tessa can just barely make out the sound of her best friend cursing and moaning and Adrian groaning as he continues pushing into her. Tessa licks a long stripe along Lily’s slit and then flicks at her clit and thrusts her tongue into her folds, back and forth until she can hear Lily scream. Adrian gives a particularly hard thrust and Tessa comes shockingly fast and hard. Her body jolts and she cries out against Lily. With that, Lily comes too, her wetness coating Tessa’s face, before she falls to the bed beside Tessa gasping and shaking.

Adrian pulls out of Tessa, gives his cock a few hard tugs, and then comes himself with a guttural moan. Hot ropes of his cum spill across Tessa’s stomach and chest and then he too falls to the bed on the other side of Tessa whose body shakes uncontrollably with aftershocks. She can’t believe that just happened and it was the best, most exhilarating, most fulfilling sex of her life.

“That was amazing,” Adrian groans. “God, you’re both amazing.”

“Amazing?” Lily scoffs laughingly. “That wasn’t amazing. That was mind-blowing. I mean, I’ve heard people say sex is mind-blowing, but that was actually mind-blowing. My mind is blown to smithereens. I am mindless.”

Tessa makes a noise of agreement. She can’t even form words for what’s she’s feeling right now. She’s sated and sore and feels like she’s coming down from a high that she’s been looking for her whole life. She’s so gone that doesn’t even notice that Adrian has gotten up until he comes back in, cleaning her up and with a warm washcloth and then leaning in and kissing her lips softly; it’s a stark contrast to the intensity from before but no less enjoyable or thrilling.

“You were astounding, Tessa,” he whispers. “Sex with a vampire is too intense for many humans, sometimes overwhelming them until they pass out, but you were unbelievable. You are unbelievable.”

“Seconded,” Lily smiles and kisses Tessa’s cheek.

“To be fair,” she gives them a weak, tired but happy smile, “I almost did pass out. I’ve never…I’ve never imagined it could be like that.”

“Aww,” Lily says, wrapping her around Tessa and pulling her close and nestling her face into the curve of Tessa’s neck, “me either, baby. That was the best ever.”

“Mmmm,” Tessa murmurs in agreement. She watches Adrian go back to the bathroom as Lily begins to drifts off beside her.

What happens now? Anxiety makes her chest tighten. Was this just a whim or a one-night thing or did it mean something?

When Adrian comes back into the bedroom, his face is thoughtful and serious as he starts picking up his clothes, pulling on his boxers and reaching for his pants. Tessa watches him for a minute and then realizes whatever happens next, she doesn’t want him to leave, not yet.

“Stay,” Tessa says quietly, finally finding her voice.

Adrian pauses and then slowly stands to look at her, “Tessa?”

“Stay with us for a while. I don’t want you to go.”

Her stomach flutters nervously. She holds out a hand to him that shakes a little from her fatigue. Adrian gives her a look she can’t read. It lasts a moment too long and she feels silly and human and small. Maybe this was just sex for him. After so many years, maybe he sees this sort of thing as a way to pass the time and not the way she does as something completely and utterly life-changing.

Finally, just when her hand falls back to the bed, Adrian nods. An affectionate look comes over his face and she breathes a sigh of relief. He climbs into the bed on the other side of Tessa and curls his muscular body along hers. Pulling the comforter up over all three of them, he presses a soft kiss to Tessa’s temple and wraps his arm around both her and Lily. Tessa can feel him intertwine his fingers with Lily’s where their hands meet on Tessa’s hip.

“What does this mean for us?” Tessa whispers. “What happens now?” Her eyelids are growing heavy as exhaustion overtakes her, but she can’t help but give voice to her thoughts.

“Now,” Adrian starts. “Now…”

“Now we get some goddamn sleep,” Lily mutters drowsily. “You two wore me the hell out.”

Tessa can’t help but giggle and Adrian smiles indulgently at Lily before he turns back to Tessa.

“She’s right. Rest, Tessa,” he says in a soft, deep voice. “The three of us have some things to figure out, but it can wait until later. Just rest now. We’ve got you, sweet one.”

Lily hums and kisses Tessa’s neck gently. The three of them press closer together and Tessa relaxes into the comforting cocoon of Adrian’s and Lily’s embraces. She feels safe and content and like she’s just where she’s meant to be.

As sleep crowds in and claims Tessa, her last thoughts are far more peaceful than they were earlier. She’s struggled for a while now wondering how she was supposed to choose between Adrian and Lily, the man of her dreams and her best friend, and now…the only thing she’s wondering is if she even has to choose at all.


End file.
